Missin' Ya
by flaaaareon
Summary: What happens when Misha leaves Earth and went back to Heaven? What happens if a guy named Kotarou starts missing AND liking her like she did?
1. How it's been for all this time

A Pita-Ten fanfiction

* * *

Misha was has now became a full-fledge angel and is now away from earth. She has been spending time with her older sister, Sasha. Since Misha is now a full-fledge angel, she has been doing some work like trying to make someone happy (as well as she did with Kotarou) if he or she was sad. Misha was now looking outside a widow, looking down at earth.. Wondering what Korarou, Koboshi, Takashi (or Ten-Chan), and other people she met and became friends with. But most of all, she thought of Shia, her room mate before on earth, because she just left without saying good-bye. But she didn't think of Shia as much as Kotarou because he was the first person she had made friends with down at earth. She always thought about him now and then, remembering his cute-boyish face.

'Oh shoot… Did I just say that again?' Misha said , starting to blush.

"Heh.. Did I just hear someone said 'Cute boyish face'?" Asked Sasha, Misha's sister.

"Umm.. uh…" Misha said feeling all embarrassed.

"Oh sister of mine who is younger than me, you shouldn't be thinking of Kotarou now!!! You have a job to do and that's to be one of the best angels ever!!" Sasha said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know Sasha-chan, but I can't help it!! I just miss earth and all the people I've met there…" Misha said in a calm, sad voice.

"Misha, baby, you are to be one of the best angels around!!! You've completed some of the hardest task for an angel!! You even beat me when it comes to hard task!!! So now I wonder why you would be worrying about this human boy?!" Sasha yelled to her sister.

'Ooooh, I KNEW I should of stayed down at earth instead of becoming an angel!!!' Misha said in her mind.

"Sasha-chan…" Misha said softly. She didn't speak after a few seconds. "Umm… Never mind.." She said looking sad.

" I don't wanna argue with you to so you better get some rest now." Sasha said walking out of the room Misha was in.

* * *

Kotarou was now in his last day of being a middle schooler. Ten-chan and Koboshi also had their last day of being a middle schooler ,too, because ,well, they were all in the same Middle School.

One time, Koboshi told Kotarou that she liked him. He didn't respond to that when she told him that. He was sort of shocked that day because since Shia left, Kotarou started to fall for Misha because she was almost like a mother to him (like how Shia was to him before that). Well, Misha did say that she loved him but he didn't respond to that either. So Koboshi was sort of disappointed when he didn't respond to her that day.

Takashi was now with Kaoru, since Shia never came back, he was now Kaoru's boyfriend. He and Kaoru were happy together as boyfriend and girlfriend, but Kaoru's brother, Hiroshi(a.k.a. Poops (he calls him that) and Dai-chan) didn't really like him, but since his sister was happy with Takashi, he was happy too.

So, these 4 were all in Middle School (very close to their Elementary school ). They were all together in one class (which was art).

They were all in Art one day when Koboshi was asking Kotarou about Misha.

"So, you never heard from Misha since 3 years ago?" Koboshi asked

"Never heard from her again. But it was weird that she was telling the truth when she said that she was an angel." Kotarou said

"Heh. You know what's funny? I sorta miss hearing her voice and her always saying something with 'suuu' at the end of it." Koboshi said smiling

"You guys talking about Misha?" Takashi asked

"Yeah, why?" Kotarou asked

"Doesn't she have a sister? What's her name again?"

"Sasha?" Kotarou asked

"Yeah, Sasha… She was the one who kept stalking me.. It was creepy!" Takashi said

"It's because she liked ya , Ten-chan!!! Like how You liked SHIA!!" Koboshi teased

"…." Takashi didn't respond to that last one. He missed Shia, like how everyone missed Misha. They all had someone to think about and that one person was Misha. But for him, it was Shia. Yes, he loved Kaoru but not as much as he did with Shia. Something in the pit of his heart, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that she was still alive, maybe looking for him.

* * *

Do you like it?! Just trying to make a Pita-Ten fanfiction here. Well, see you in my next chapter. 


	2. A little sister named Ria

Yes, it's been awhile. I'm going to make a little sister for Sasha and Misha ( Misha is the middle child).

Chapter 2

* * *

Kotarou was walking home with Takashi and Koboshi. They started talking but it ended with a long silence. They got to a point where all three of them had to go separate ways. So, they said their see-you-tomorrows and left. While Kotarou was walking home, he thought of Misha. Since they brought up her name, he has been thinking of her all day. How was she? Where was she right now? What was she doing? Kotarou stopped dead in his tracks and thought _'Am I getting obsessed with her or something?' _He shook out of that thought and began walking home again._

* * *

In Heaven _

Misha was all alone in her room thinking, 'I wonder what all of them are doing right now…' She thought of all her friends down at earth. But she only thought of him… Kotarou.

Misha felt like forgetting all her angle duties and leaving for Earth. That was the one place she wanted to go to in such a long time. A knock on her door interrupted her day dreaming.

"Misha? Big sis?" Misha's little sister's voice was heard.

"Yes Ria-chan?" Misha said with a sigh while walking up to the door to let in her little sister.

Ria was much younger than Misha and Sasha. She was four years old and this year, she was turning 5. She didn't know much about being an angle, yet, but was pretty smart to know a lot about being an angle. She looked up to her sisters and she wanted to be just like them (she wants Sasha's knowledge and Misha's humor). Her hair was brown and she looked almost like Misha but her hair was shorter.

"Hmm… Big sis?" Ria asked Misha. "Um… I was wondering… how was earth when you went down there and who was that boy you were trying to make happy?" Ria was looking out Misha's window, looking down at earth. "You never really said anything about earth to me... Only Sasha."

"Umm…" Misha said looking at the ground. "Well, earth was pretty cool (to me and all)…" she paused for a few seconds before talking again. "And… um… that boy who I was trying help be happy was…" she paused again and feeling a little pain in her chest. "Ko-Kotarou..." she said in a whisper Ria was able to hear.

"Oh…" was all Ria said. There was a silence until Misha said "Hey Ria-chan. Do you want something to eat?" Misha asked her little sister.

"Hm…" Ria thought "I want ice cream!" she said.

"Hee hee. That's what I was thinking of!" Misha said, smiling down at her sister. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream!" Misha said grabbing her sister's hand and walking out the bedroom door.

* * *

I know, short, but I TRIED (only 2 and a half pages on word). I just reeeeaaaaally couldn't think of what to put for this chapter so that's why it was… 4 months or so later I update XD. Yeah, please tell me what you think! 


End file.
